Avenger Tower
by itskimmye
Summary: Post-Avengers film. 8 years in the future. Pepper Potts has passed away, leaving her (and Tony's) son Peter (Spiderman) to be raised by Tony (Iron Man) and his life partner Steve Rogers (Captain America). Even without needing to save the world life isn't as simple as they would wish. (will include other avengers/marvel characters)


"You've got to be kidding me! Okay, okay, well I can't make it in… No, not right now! Can't you just make him sit in a corner until the end of the day?... Yes that was meant to be a joke!… I understand… I will send Steve in as soon as he can get there!" In the most irritated manner possible Tony hangs up his cell phone as the school Principal was still wishing him a 'lovely afternoon' and clicks on his Bluetooth device.

"Jarvis, call Steve."

"Dialing Steve Rogers Sir." Jarvas responded immediately, and the line was answered upon the first ring.

"Aren't you at work right now? Tony what's wrong!?" Steve leaves no time for informalities, sounding rather out of breath and worried.

"Well gee honey; it is just great to hear from you during your work hours, I've been thinking about you too." Tony replies in his trademark sarcastic style.

"Get to the point Stark, I know you too well, I know something's up."

"Well it turns out our son does not take after me and has managed to cause a disaster at his school. They want to suspend him, I had no idea you could suspend 7 year olds… Anyways today being TODAY and all I can't exactly make it."

"Okay, just because it is today I will go, but Rhodes will NOT be happy."

"That big teddy bear? Don't worry about it. Thanks love, see you at home."

"I love you"

"You too." With the end of the call Tony walked across his office to the window, it was an incredible view from the 23rd floor. Leaning both hands against the glass he let out a sigh, of course Rhodes would be incredibly irritated. For the past eight months Steve had been working on some top secret military improvement mission with Rhodes. Rhodes was already at an inconvenience because Tony insisted that there was no way Steve could travel for several months at a time and so if the project was to be done, Rhodes had to travel to Steve.

That was the least of his worries today, today was the day that Mr. and Mrs. Potts would be arriving in New York. Each year since Pepper's passing they made sure to visit Tony in what was formerly Stark Tower, now known as Avenger Tower. In reality they didn't care much for Tony, they simply came to visit Peter, being that he was their only grandchild. Tony was rather sure they blamed him for Pepper's accident. Numerous times they had left snide remarks suggesting that if Tony hadn't modified Pepper's car with so many gadgets, then she wouldn't have driven off the… It didn't matter. Tony couldn't keep wondering what had happened. After all it was six years ago, and he was happy now.

Steve and Tony had made it as official as possible on a road trip to Canada three and a half years ago. Somehow they managed to keep it away from the press. As far as the media was concerned Stark Tower became Avenger Tower five years ago when Steve Rogers moved in (permanently) to a lower floor suite, thanks to his generous friend Stark, so that he could pursue a (unknown to the media) career in New York. Truly it had started out that way. Steve couldn't stand Tony's snarky and over confident ways and Tony was bored by Steve's take charge out and of date personality. When Tony thought about Steve's take charge personality today it was not the same types of things that crossed his mind. That first night, after one too many beers they had stumbled into bed together and Steve had truly taken charge, and Tony had enjoyed it so much more than he thought he would. They had slept in the same bed every night since.

"Sir," Jarvis's mechanical voice interrupted Tony's day dream, "If you want to avoid traffic I would advise you grab your suit coat and head over to the airport. The flight lands in an hour."

Tony grabbed his suitcase, after all this time the weight of it still felt odd, without a version of his iron suit hidden away in the suitcase, it was an awful lot lighter than it once was. Happy, who upon his return had been reinstated as Tony's body guard (seeing that Tony was to no longer act as Iron Man) opened the door for Tony as he exited the office.

"Sir, how against it would you really be if I called your secretary? It's the fourth time this month she slips me her number." Happy's eyes were begging Tony as he took several steps to keep up with fast paced Tony.

"Happy, she isn't worth it. Believe me; I know what's worth it. I have been there, done that."

"No offence Sir, but have you banged the entire staff at Stark Industries?"

"I'm not quite sure happy, things got weird between us on a New Year's Ever a few years back and I don't recall what happened after my sixth glass of wine."

"Funny, hysterical, you're humor is grand, but really Sir, if I call her, will you fire me?"

"Oh Happy," Tony stopped while exiting the elevator and put his hand on Happy's shoulder, "Just to show you how much I wouldn't fire you, I will let you put your date on the company tab. But only the restaurant meal, not the gas. Gas prices are ridiculous these days and I will not support that."

"Of course, thank you. Will we be taking a car or your car to the airport?"

"I will drive mine; you can follow in another car. I do not want to be trapped in a vehicle with these two people; I'd much prefer the company of their mute luggage."

"Happy, they are late and they are dressed in matching outfits, I despise waiting for people and well the rest I find rather funny don't you think?" Tony leaned over and whispered as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Potts gathering their luggage.

"Sir, we discussed this, do not make me laugh in public. People have trouble taking me seriously when I am laughing." Happy stepped forward to meet Mr. and Mrs. Potts and take their suitcases.

"Oh there's no need for that." Mr. Potts held his suitcase tight with one hand and with the other handed Happy an envelope addressed to Tony. "Now if you don't mind we have a taxi waiting."

Tony, already irritated that he had come all this way for nothing tore open the envelope swearing quite audibly. Upon reading the enclosed document he suddenly was at a loss for words. He turned to Happy solemnly, "They are filing for full custody of Peter…


End file.
